The New Girl
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Summary's inside. Sorry about the title, horrible at coming up with names. Rate and Review and i have fixed the bug so please come in and read
1. Starting Over

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 1: Starting over**

 **Serafima Ivanov is a teenage assassin. But she wants out, she has lived her whole life surrounded by death and blood. She moves to Ikebukuro to start a new life, at Raira Academy, as a transfer student from Russia. She tries to forget her life as an assassin, and tries to blend in and out of school. She has given up hurting people and violence, but when her dark past comes to Ikebukuro and threatens to destroy her life, and everything she holds dear. Will she become the assassin she once was, or will she let it destroy her. Read to find out.**

 **I do not own Durarara, but I do own the story line, and Serafima.**

"Hello, my name is Serafima Ivanov, but you can call me Serafima, or if its too hard to pronounce, Sera, take care of me" I said, as I introduced myself to the class, I looked at the class. Every one was staring at me, "ok, go sit down please" the teacher said, I nodded and went to sit down in the only empty seat, it was by the window, I looked at the people around me. A girl was sitting in front of me, she had short black hair with brown eyes, she also wore glasses. A boy was sitting behind me, he had short black hair, with grayish-blue eyes. A boy was sitting beside me, he had blond hair, with brown eyes, he also had piercings, he looked very happy for some reason. I acted like I was listening to the lesson, but I was thinking about how I got here.

 **(Two months ago)**

I looked at my target, he was on the floor, there was a puddle of blood that was growing bigger and bigger by each second. I looked at my hands, they were covered in red blood, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror that was on the wall, my silver hair, had red in it, and my face was covered with blood. I sighed, at least the job was complete, I went to my bag that was untouched by the blood, and pulled out a black hoodie, I put the hoodie over my blood soaked shirt, my pants were black so blood did not show, then I cleaned my hair and face, then I started to walk out. I was going to quit and start a new life, far away from death and blood.

"What are you saying, Serafima" the girl said, on the screen, I just said, "I've told you, I'm done being an assassin, and killing people. So bye, and hope you do well, as for me, I'm going to have a fresh new start, and try to forget this life and what I've done" I cut the screen off, and looked at my bags, they were ready to go, all packed, I smiled, I'm done being Serafima the assassin, I thought. Then I picked my bags up and started to walk, out of the house, and into the cab that was waiting to take me to the airport.

 **(back to present time)**

I was walking home, the streets were filled with people, but none seem to notice or care about me, I smiled, even with my silver hair, I have a way that allows me to blend in. I have no idea why its like that, I just always had the gift, it was helpful with assassinations. I shook my head, I was supposed to forget, assassinations and things like that. I inhaled the crisp clean air, and breathed slowly trying to forget, I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. Then when it was clear, I started to walk, towards my house, completely forgetting to play with Shizuo.

"I need a job" I said, as I was eating the sushi. "You could always work here" Simon said, I nodded and said, "I know, but no thanks, I don't like working in restaurants, I want a job to go all over town, maybe I should start my own business" he nodded then said, "what kind of business" I just said, "I don't know, well got to go, see you Simon" I payed him and started to walk out, but ran into, someone. "Sorry" I said, I looked at who I had ran into, it was the boy I sat next to, "its, ok, hey your the new girl right, I'm Masaomi Kida, this is Anri Sonohara, and the one there is my best friend Mikado Ryugamine" he said, I nodded and said, "Serafima, nice to meet you, well got to go see you at school" then I started down the street, all of a sudden there were shouts and noises. I started to run towards it, and saw Izaya and Shizuo fighting. Shizuo looked really mad, while Izaya looked like he was having fun or something, I also saw that they didn't care what was in their way, I sighed, I liked fights, but didn't like fights that hurt anything or anyone that was in their way, and knew that someone that was around them would get hurt, but I really couldn't get to them to stop them, so I looked around and saw a tree branch that hung directly above the fight, I found the tree and saw that the branches where high in the air, to high for me to reach them. I looked and saw a hotdog cart, I smiled, and jumped on the hotdog cart, making the owner rather mad, but I ignored him, and used it to reach the first branch, I quickly climbed the branches until I got to the one I wanted. I walked along the branch, and then jumped directly into the fight. It seemed to surprise them both, but then Shizuo recovered and swung the sign at me, because I was in front of Izaya, I sighed and said, "your going to hurt someone, well I guess there is no choice then" I stopped the sign, then lifted it in the air and threw it somewhere away, Shizuo went with it, "opps didn't mean to take him with it" I whispered, then I quickly ran away, no one even saw me.


	2. The Beginning

**The New Girl**  
 **Chapter 2: The Beginning**

 **I do not own Durarara, but I do own the story plot and Serafima.**

"I knocked on the door, that I was delivering the package to, I was just told the address nothing else, I wondered what the person who lived here was like. They had ordered something, but told the person to not tell anyone what it was. I had created my own little delivery business, I would take things to people from different businesses that couldn't deliver, the business would of course pay me. The door opened, and I gasped, it was Izaya Orihara, "what do you want" he asked, I smiled and said, "I'm here because you delivered something" he looked confused then said, "then give it to me" I nodded and gave it to him, after he signed the paperwork, then I left, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. But I knew that he did, I had asked Simon about different people, then asked Masaomi people to watch out for, both Izaya and Shizuo both made the list. He had told me that Izaya was an information broker, I sighed, he probably knew things about me that no one knew. Like me being an assassin once. But I just shook it off, I had made friends here, and didn't want anything to make them not like me anymore. I was behind a guy, he turned down a hall, but dropped a piece of paper, "hey you dropped something" I said, but he was already gone, so I picked it up, I saw that it was folded. So I unfolded it, and almost yelled, on it was seven words, We know what you are, you monster. I folded the paper up, and put it in my pocket, who knew want I was, and how, I thought as I got out of the building.

I heard someone knock on my door, I jumped up, and quickly got my small switch blade that I always carried with me, I put it in my pocket, so that I could easily get it at a minutes notice. I opened the door and saw, Masaomi, Anri, and Mikado there, "what are you doing here, and how did you get here" I asked, relaxing, Masaomi just said, "easy, Saburo drove us here" I nodded then asked, "that answers question two, now you didn't answer question one" Masaomi just said, "oh, want to go to get some sushi at the Russian Sushi place" I nodded, then said, "yes, let me get my jacket" then I grabbed my jacket which was on the bed, and left with them. I got into the van, and saw, Walker, Erika, Saburo, and Kyohei, we had met and became friends a while ago, Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri and introduced me to them. "Hello" I said, they nodded, "so your coming with us, Sera" Kyohei said, I nodded and said, "yes, it seems that way" then we started off towards the Russian Sushi place.

I walked up to my door, and watched the van pull out, I put my hand on the door and found that it was unlocked, which was odd, "I could've swore, I locked it" I said, I opened it, and cut the light on, I walked into the kitchen and saw a letter on the table, I walked over and read it, I dropped it as I gasped, there were words on it, this is a warning. We are coming for you, because your a monster and a murder. We will get you, no matter what so don't try to run, we will find you. I took the letter, and looked for who sent it, but didn't find any, so I put it in a hidden spot in the wall that only I knew where it was. I knew some one who might be able to give me some information, but I knew that if I did, my whole life might shatter, but I would have to take the risk, no matter what, I needed to know who was doing this, they may hurt the people I'm close to." I walked into the room, and saw Izaya, sitting in his chair, "now what are you doing here" he asked, me I just stared at him, trying to figure him out, but I was blank, then I said, "I want some information, and I heard that you are an information broker" he smiled, but the smile didn't seem genuine, he said, "yes, I am an information broker, but it comes with a price" I nodded then said, "I thought so, whats the price" he just said, "I don't know, how about you killing someone for me" I stood up and said, "no, sorry but no, I gave up killing people, so I guess I'll leave" and I left the room and stared to walk out of the building.


	3. The Chat Room

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 3: The Chat Room**

 **I did this chapter because I wanted to put my OC in the chat room, but didn't really know how, plus I needed something to do fast.**

 **I don't own Durarara, but I do own the plot and Serafima.**

I got up, and thought about what to do next, then I decided I would get on the chat room. I went to my laptop, and opened it, I typed in the password, and then went to the chatroom.

 _*Kane has logged on*_

 **Kane:** Hello anyone there

 **Taro Tanaka:** yeah, are you new

 **Kane:** yes, can I be in here

 **Setton:** yes, and hello

 _*Kanra has logged on*_

 **Kanra:** hello

 **Kane:** hi I'm new

 _*Bakyura has logged on*_

 **Bakyura:** who's this, Kanra I'm going to kill you

 **Kanra:** that's not fair Bakyura

 **Kane:** are they always like this

 **Taro Tanaka:** yes, pretty much

I smiled at that, when a PM, from Kanra popped up.

 **Kanra:** how you doing Serafima

 **Kane:** how do you know, wait I know you, what do you want

 **Kanra:** new price, come over and we'll talk

 **Kanra:** got things to do see you

 _*Kanra logged out*_

 **Bakyura:** I hear that the color gangs are getting pretty scarce these days

 **Kane:** color gangs, don't really know what they are

 **Taro Tanaka:** they are gangs that are decided by color, so if you see a group of people wearing the same color, they are most likely part of a color gang

 **Setton:** what do you mean, Bakyura

 **Bakyura:** you rarely see any color gangs anymore

 **Kane:** got to go, see you

 _*Kane logged off*_

I shut my laptop, and thought about it, Kanra was Izaya, that I was sure of, but what did he mean by new price, come over, I shook it off, and decided that I would do what he said, but I would take my switch knife, so that if he tried anything I could defend myself. I got up, and got out of my pajamas, and got into a long sleeved black shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, then I stuck my knife in my pocket and made sure that I could get it out fast if I had to. Then I started off towards, Izaya's apartment.


End file.
